Throne of Glass High School AU
by lunacat13
Summary: This is the story of the tog characters in high school. Drama and heartbreak and mischief ensues, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**** Hey guys, so this story is obviously a high school AU and it is just all the characters mashed together. I added some old characters for some more drama and heartbreak. As you hopefully already know, Nehemiah died in COM but she will be in this story for a little while. Rowaelin is also a big part of this story as is Manon and Dorian. It will kind of follow some themes of throne of glass at first but it's going to be much different. Anyway all the characters belong the SJM and I hope you enjoy!****

Junior year. Not yet the top but still older than most. Aelin hated it. Ever since she was little, the teachers and parents said she wasn't made to sit in a classroom. She completely agreed but the only ones who didn't were her parents. Well step parents. Arobynn Hammel and his soon to be wife Lysandra who wasn't much older than me. He was disgusting but he saved her from become a child delinquent and living in an orphanage. She would have ended up on the streets. She was nine when it all happened but she still didn't look to far into herself for the incident to sink in. It hurt more than she cared to admit. Sometimes she wondered why she still went to these preppy boarding schools.

She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up but she couldn't bring herself to make her feet move faster. It was only the third day and she was already tired of her snooty teachers who smelled like mothballs and the musty old rooms of Adarlan Prep. She got good grades. Great even but it didn't give her any feeling of accomplishment. She got most of those god grades courtesy of Dorian, her best friend. He helped her with almost every subject and when we were in freshmen year, we tried to date but it ended quickly. But she didn't want to think about that right now. Dorian was still on vacation with his parents. Usually kids who stay on vacation long enough to cut into school, they are expelled but Dorian is somewhat of an exception since his parents own the school.

Dorian is a lucky son of a bitch. He gets to miss Ms. Kaltaine's class. She is one of the only young teachers in the school and she is the bitchiest person I have ever met. Almost as bad as Lysandra. She teaches world Literature and etiquette which in my opinion should not be taught together. She somehow finds a way to ruin Literature for me and it's only the third day of class. My fist class of my alpha day is history. I'm mediocre at history but this class look promising. It is taught by professor Mort and none of the older students know if it's his first or last name. He has the attitude of an upset stomach and even after one day of his class I feel that we are going to have some heated conversations.

We were assigned seats in this class and of course I am almost dead center. The seat that is occupied at the very front is none only than Nehemiah Yitger. She was a transfer student this year from The Eyllwe Academy and I already wanted to be her best friend. She didn't speak much but when she did she had a heavy accent and it was always straight to the point. I smile slightly at her, a little mischief mixed in. She returned the smile with equal, if not more, mischief. I slid into the seat next to her and whispered

"Do you think it will be a good day with him or another painful long attitude filled lecture?" She gives me a sidelong glance then points to the blank board and his already agitated face and says, "Painful. Very painful." I chuckle and get out a pen and pad of paper. I look around the room taking in every person in the room. I scan every exit and all windows and ways to get out. I already did this the first day of class but it can't hurt to do it again. I was trained to fight when I was nine years old by Arobyn. He was never easy on me. His training was extensive and painful but it taught me many lessons, including figuring every possible exit plan in less than seven seconds.

Professor Mort prowls to the front of class and drops a heavy binding on his front desk right as the bell rings. There are several startled yells and even some people jump despite themselves. Aelin was torn from her thoughts as the lesson started.

She groaned as she rubbed her temples. History was awful just as Nehemiah predicted, professor Mort apparently didn't care what she had to say about the French revolution as he promptly interrupted her and acted as if she hadn't said anything. Needless to say she was fuming by the end of class even if she got a perfect score on the pop quiz they had on the second day of class! Physics was just as bad, professor Brullo didn't notice her even though she answered every question he asked to the class. She didn't mind him, he just seemed more interested in another student. That specific student happened to be a junior by the name of Cain.

Oh, how she loathed Cain! Always the center of attention, and he never ceased to send smug smiles or sarcastic remarks her way in the class. I hope he gets expelled. He should have gotten expelled last year, but Dorians father had sympathy for him because his parents have money and Cain has an insufferable talent of kissing higher ranked people's asses. She looked over her shoulder as if her rude thoughts had summoned him. Fortunately for her he was nowhere to be seen.

She opened the doors to the main hall to the courtyard beyond. She scanned the tables and ledges now being taken by students as they take out various foods. She looked over to the large oak tree at the center of the yard and found Chaol sitting at the base looking just as smug and bored as ever. He never seemed to show any interest in the people around him even if she knew he had taken in every detail and all the peoples faces. Now, we are tentative friends, not the best of friends but also not enemies. Last year was tough and I used him almost as a crutch. This year would be different, it must be.

When I reach him, he looks up and his scowl grows as he sees my flashing smile and two lunch bags in my arms. I am a hungry girl.

"Well, I guess your day has been as bad as mine," I smile with a little more attitude this time. I plop down next to him as he just grumbles a reply and take another bite of his sandwich. I take out an apple and bite into it loudly. Its crisp and light with a sweet tang of flavor. It a good fucking apple. I say as much rather loudly but Chaol just looks at me and scowls his signature scowl and goes back to is sandwich. I look over the courtyard again and see Nehemiah walking towards them. I smile slightly and wave her over. She spots me and smirks a little as she walks over to us.

"Are you as frustrated as me with that history class or is it just me?" I ask her with feigned seriousness. She just laughs and shakes her head. Her laugh is cultured and deep just like the color of her skin. She wears a long skirt with a cropped shirt of white that s set off by her gold bangles that cover each wrist. She walks with cat-like grace and never seems bothered by anything.

"May I join you?" Her voice is firm but light in tone.

"Of course," I say happily. Maybe we would become friends. She seems strong and funny and almost dangerous. Not in the way a bear is dangerous but she seems like the kind of person who can change the world and not think twice about it because that was just what they were made to do.

"So, what classes are you taking this year Nehemiah?"

"The usual core classes except extra foreign languages and an elective that is based in the outdoors. I don't really know what we will be doing but I am looking forward to it," she shakes her head a bit as if in concentration. She starts to take out her lunch but asks, "Do you have professor Kaltaine for English and etiquette studies?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do, not the nicest teacher out there. Why do you ask?" she looks up at me with her dark chocolate eyes and they seem to glint with mischief. "It's just I have her too and I wanted to know if I was the only one who noticed how absolutely bitchy she is." I laugh loudly and say, "Oh no you're not the only one. I sometimes want to take her head off." Nehemiah chuckles and we launch into a conversation about our studies. I barely notice Chaol there but I don't care one bit, I have finally found someone who is a genuine human being and I want to make her my best friend.

"Aelin, do you speak any languages?" Nehemiah asks, sobering form our recent laughing fit over Mort's clothing choices. "I am fluent in Spanish, French, and Swahili but I can understand most Portuguese," I don't tell her that I was forced to learn these languages by Arobynn's hired tutors. He never gave me choices about which languages but now I am learning Chinese.

"How fluent are you in this language?" she asks me in Swahili. My head snaps up from my salad and chicken. "I think you would be surprised how much I know," I say still a bit startled.

Chaol then chose that time to clear his throat to bring our attention back to him. I pin him with a stare, almost identical to the one Nehemiah is now giving him. I like her even more.

"Yes?" I ask sarcastically, giving him another glare before turning back to Nehemiah after he just shakes his head and goes back to looking out over the field of people.

"I apologize for his attitude, I think he gets intimidated by strong willed intelligent females who can speak multiple languages," I tell Nehemiah. She laughs and gives Chaol a pointed look that sends him into another state of unending scowling. Although he seems to respect Nehemiah, he sure as hell doesn't appreciate being left out of the conversation, let alone in a different language. Just then the bell rings and we regretfully rise to our feet, grabbing our bookbags.

"What class do you have next?" Nehemiah asks.

"I have a gym class, but it's not taught by Brullo," Brullo also happens to be the gym teacher as well as my physics teacher. Thank the gods I don't have him for two classes. She nods and says she has her outdoors elective next. I give her a smile as she waves goodbye. I watch as she goes through the west wing doors and disappears. I turn back to Chaol and smile toothily at him. He just scowls but it's a lighter one, maybe even a hint of a smile. We have next period together and I am not really looking forward to it.

As we walk to the south building, my thoughts wander to Nehemiah. I want to get to know her and become her friend. Just by today, I feel lighter, like all the bad things that have happened to be seemed to lift a bit off my soul. I smile to myself as I think of all the trouble we could get into.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the training gym is like walking into a second home. For my gym class, Arobynn set up a private training room for my special skills. Chaol unfortunately is not invites today. It's a combat gym plain and simple. There are punching bags, dummies for practicing moves or techniques, and mats for hand to hand combat. It's not only about hand to hand but he couldn't get them to allow weapons in this training room. This is counted as my gym class by the school but it's kept on the down low. I never knew why though, I think others should be able to train and be able to defend themselves in this world that is slowly turning more dangerous.

I walk to the center of the room. There are some others in the room but I pay no attention to them. They are just others that Arobynn train. I start to stretch out my muscles and warm up. I jogged once around the building just to get my blood pumping. I started a basic circuit of defense stances and movements. I fell into a rhythm after that and was gone. I went from defense to the offensive and I knew others were watching. They should, I would be offended if they didn't because I am a damn good fighter and they all knew it. I stopped my warm up after twenty minutes and moved to one of the punching bags, wrapping my hands as I went. I stood up to the bag and began another circuit of punches first then added some kicks. Soon I was circling and striking like an asp.

I panted hard and I punched the bag one last time them turned to the others and looked expectantly. They all apparently found something far more interesting to look at besides my eyes.

"So, who will it be today? Maybe Tern or Harding? No, I challenged them last week," I feigned a perplexed face and then looked at Nox. He was a good friend of mine and a fierce competitor, even if he was a little too chivalrous for me. I met his gaze and gave him a little smirk. He just shook his head and shot back a smirk of his own almost earing his teeth at me. He started to walk towards me as the others backed up and took positions to watch the fight that was about to happen. It was simple who ever got the other in a compromised position won, and Aelin always won.

Aelin simply picks at her nails in an unassuming position, hoping he would fall for it. He did. He lunged for her but feigned left. She saw it coming and swiftly sprang out of the way and was on her toes easy for the next blow. She immediately went on the offensive and kicked at his unguarded left side. He was ready and caught it but she jumped up close and landed a blow to his jaw that sent him staggering back. She didn't let him recover as she landed another blow to his stomach and then swept her foot under his legs that sent him to the ground. She thought she had him but he rolled out of her reach and sprang back up. He lunged at her once more but it was sloppy and she easily twisted out of the way hitting his back and then his knee. He went down hard and then she pounced.

He didn't stand a chance. In a split second her forearm was at his throat and her knees on his thighs. She smirked down at him. None of the blows would leave a mark but they sure would be sore tomorrow. He just laughed softly and nudged her off him. She rose gracefully, brushing herself off. She went to check her phone for the time and the bell would ring in fifteen minutes. She rushed to the girls' locker room which was basically her private changing rooms sense no other woman trained here. I was always put off about that but I guess everything about Arobynn puts me a little on edge.

I quickly hop into a cold shower and dry off and change back into my jeans and shirt. It was a nice shirt, a dark navy with gold thread on the seams. I tuck it into my pants and slip my feet into my boots. It was fall and we lived North so it would start getting cold soon. I towel dried my short golden blonde hair and put some mascara on. Simple but elegant, good for school. The great thing about this boarding school was that we didn't have a dress code besides looking nice. Sweatpants were a no go and that really pissed Aelin off because she would have loved to wear those all day. She walked out of the dressing room with her book bag and phone in hand. She had a text from Dorian.

 _Hope you have enjoyed your reprieve from me because I will be back tomorrow. Hopefully you and Chaol haven't ripped each other to pieces yet. See you tomorrow._

I laughed lightly and then looked up to see Nox leaning on the wall next to the doors of the exit.

"Still as good as you were two weeks ago. My wrist still hurts from when you hit it," He says as he opens the doors for me. I just laugh at him and walk out of the door.

"You're the best one in there Nox, don't forget that," I tell him sincerely as I look back, "and sorry about your Jaw!" I yell over my shoulder as I jog lightly to the back gates of the school. I have one more class until I can go to my room and just get in bed.

As I walk to the south entrance I see a scurry of motion. I stop in my tracks and scan my surroundings. In the woods beyond I hear another scuffle of motion and a flash of gold. I creep closer, my curiosity getting the best of me. The sound of crunching leaves and branches snapping is the only sound. It could be anything with these woods. Too small to be a bear but too big to be a racoon or rat. I lean my head into the bushes to find to large golden-brown orbs looking up at me. I make a startled noise as a small golden, albeit dirty, puppy looks up at me. I slowly approach but it only looks at me curiously with its head cocked to the side. I lift my hand up to its nose and it smells it tentatively. Its tail starts to beat happily as if it found what It was look for.

Slowly the dog comes out of the bushes and I see that it's a girl. She has huge paws and I can see that she would be a beautiful silvery gold color if not for the dirt and leaves coating her body. I croon as I pick her up and she nuzzles my face.

"What will I do with you?" I ask aloud. I'm not allowed pets in my rooms but maybe Dorian could pull strings. I hoped no one else would find her and give her to some awful family. I must keep her. Second bell rings and I put her back in the bushes.

"Stay there and don't leave or get caught by anyone. I'll be back in an hour and thirty minutes," I rush into the south hall and enter my Chinese classroom.

I shuffle around in my seat, watching the clock. This might just be the longest half hour of my life. I don't really remember our teachers name but she sure isn't Chinese. She seems fluent in the language though. I just need that last bell to ring and then I can go as fast as possible to the forest. I check my phone under my desk as discreetly as possible. Two minutes till class ends. It seems like a lifetime!

"Ahem," a petite voice sounds. I turn to find Kaltaine Rompier looking pointedly at my phone.

"Have somewhere to be? Maybe with your boy toy Chaol? Or even Dorian. Did you know when he was getting back?" she smiles a sickly-sweet smile but I just roll my eyes and turn around. Kaltaine has always been a rotting pile of shit wrapped in perfumed paper. One minute. I start packing up my books and shove my phone in the back pocket of my pants. Class is over but the bell hasn't rung yet. I tap my foot impatiently against the floor. Kaltaine snorts at my fidgeting. I wish I could punch her in the face. The bell rings as I snatch up my bag and walk swiftly out of the room. The hallways are packed with students but I nimbly weave in between them as I make my way to the back entrance.

"Aelin! Wait up!" A familiar voice sounds behind me and I whirl around to face Dorian himself.

"Dorian! I thought you were getting back tomorrow!" I throw my arms around him as he chuckles.

"I wanted to surprise you. Where's Chaol?" he says as we break apart. "I don't know but I have to go do something," I say quickly and start towards the doors but Dorian is a step behind.

"No Dorian you can't come with, it will draw to much attention," I tell him quietly, "Wait two minutes and follow the trail to the forest, I'll see you." With that I walk swiftly out the doors and towards the forest. My heart beats frantically in my chest and my eyes scan the forest as I go just in case she had moved. I don't care about being caught, I just want the dog to be safe.

As I near the spot I last left her, I slow my steps and start towards the bushes. I move the branches and find the dog in the same place I left her. I smile a bit to myself, she's a smart dog. I bend down slowly, carful not to startle her. I hear loud, obtrusive steps coming down the trail and I know immediately that it's Dorian. I go to grab her, but it's then that Dorian decides to make his grand entrance. The dog backs up, immediately afraid of the new presence next to me.

"Oh my gods Aelin, you of all people would find our missing runt," Dorian says, exasperated and a bit relieved.

"Huh? Wait this is one of the staffs' dogs?" I turn to him swiftly and he just raises his eyebrows at me.

"Yah, my mom has been breeding dogs for a while, and this one was from the most recent litter. She doesn't seem to like people and won't go near anyone, so my mom was going to put her down."

"Put her down? You wouldn't do such a thing! Just give it to me and she will be all taken care of."

"I don't know how your going to be able to take care of it and its not even allowed to have pets on school grounds."

"Well too bad because your going to pull some strings and get me this dog and your parents aren't going to care."

I cross my arms and plant my feet, waiting for his counter argument to mine. He just shrugs and goes to pick up the dog. She shy's away from him but he is able to grab her before she runs away.

"See what I mean, she doesn't like anyone. I'll ask my mom about it and I will make a very convincing argument. Just don't tell anyone about it yet and try to be patient, Aelin, please."

With that, he turns back down the path towards the school grounds. I hope he can get me that dog without much trouble. I'm not worried for the dog, oh no, I'll get that dog out of that hell hole even if I go on a covert operation that is completely against every rule at this damned school.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk through the school grounds towards my dormitory I notice lots of people congregating on the steps of the main building while the doors remain closed. The girls are half squealing and half whispering but I can't make out what they are saying. More and more people are coming out of the dormitories and into the large courtyard. They all seem to be waiting for something. I look for a familiar face in the crowd but neither Chaol or Dorian are there. Nehemiah isn't there either. I roll my eyes and blame it on bad gossip, but as I start to turn away I hear the main doors open.

Gasps from the croup rise into the near silent evening air as a group of maybe 20 people start to file out of the doors. Each is more terrifying than the last. The first to leave is a group of thirteen girls who walk with purpose and a terrifying athletic grace. At the front of the pack is a girl with white hair and golden eyes that say even If her hair was dyed, you wouldn't want to ask. There was a golden blonde who was equally as gorgeous and one with thick dark hair who is build like a battering ram. They are downright terrifying. I meet the leaders' eyes and can't help but smirk. Her lips twitch and her eyes dance with mischief. We will either be enemies or best friends.

Next to walk out those doors is a set of six guys. Each bigger than the next and almost unmistakably athletes of some sort. There are two at the front one with darker long hair and cold eyes and one with silver hair and pine green eyes. He has a tattoo snaking down his face that disappears under his long sleeve shirt. Behind them are a set of twins, one light and one dark, and a golden-haired guy who is a little shorter than the rest.

The last to exit that door make my heart stop and my eyes tingle. He isn't supposed to be here. Our parents separated us for reasons unknown. I let out an audible gasp and all eyes turn to me. My heart is beating out of my chest and it suddenly hurts to breath. His eyes meet mine and then it all comes rushing back to me. My past, what happened, how I was sent away to Arobynn and it's almost to much. I force myself to calm down and shove away those memories back.

I think I hear his name come from his lips but I have shut off my senses to him. Now is not the right time to break, not in front of everyone. I give him a onceover and glare at him as if he is a past lover. He just stares at me like he doesn't know who I am. Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. He starts towards me but I turn on my heal and start to walk to my dorm.

"Aelin! Please! It's Me!" Suddenly he's grabbing my arm and my thoughts rush at me again. Without thinking I throw my weight into him and flip him over my shoulder and put a knee to his chest.

"How are you here Aedion! Why are you here!" I yell at him. I hope no one could hear the desperation in my voice. His eyes are the same as mine and his hair is just as golden. He doesn't answer me but his eyes are wide and disbelieving. As I come out of my terror and wrath I find that everybody's eyes are on us so I just shake my head and shove off his chest. I look around the courtyard as some stare and some look impressed. The new transfers, as I assume they are transfers from a different school, look like they found someone who is an equal to them. I glare at them but let a little mischief into my look.

I look back at Aedion who is still lying on the ground stunned and shake my head and walk to my dorm. My steps don't falter and my face is a mask of neutrality, even as whispers rise around me. When I make it to my dorm room, I strip and walk into a scorching hot shower. My roommate is never here, she may have just moved out completely but I don't care. It's only in the shower do I let myself cry.

I turn over in bed and stare blankly at my clock, barley registering that its now 2:17 in the morning. I take a deep breath and try to close my eyes, but my eyelids are stained turquoise and gold. My chest aches and my throat closes but my eyes are dry. How is he here? I hope he doesn't know anything about me and what I have done to the people around me.

 _ten years ago…_

 _My heart beat pounds in my chest as I run silently down the hall. I turn right. Left. Right. Right. There, a large oak door, a flash of a silver door knob. My seven-year-old arms shove the doors to my beloved parents room open. Its just the wind I tell myself. Those screams were wind rushing through the wild mountains and towering pines that surround our manor. My slippers slip on the marble floors and I crash to my knees. The pain is a low thud but it brings tears to my young clear eyes._

 _I look up to find my parents bed empty._ Where are they where are they where are they _. The window is open and a large gust of wind blows my golden hair out of my face. I run to the window and look out to the courtyard. They are there standing so still against two wooden posts. They are so still. Why aren't they coming to get me? Why are they standing in the rain? I turn and run._

 _I burst through the entrance doors and run to my parents. A bad feeling bursts in my chest but it is probably the remnants of my disturbing dream. I run to my mother. I can only see her back. I tug on her hand and yell her name over the storm. Then I see the ropes. I go to my father. Tug on his hand. I run I slip around them. I scream. They have no eyes. No nose. Their mouths have been sown shut. Their hand nailed to their sides and feet nailed to the ground. Their clothes are in ribbons. I scream again. I run._

 _Eight years ago…_

 _This was Aedion and I's third home. No one can keep us over six months. We've tried running more times than I can count. He is my cousin and my only friend. It was a bright summer day and we were eating a Popsicle we stole form a cart outside of our home. We lounge on the fire escape looking over the buildings. He sometimes shows me how to read the people on the streets. Once he showed my house to pick out government agents that were undercover. I learned a lot in those two years together. Then Aedion got in the wrong group of people. They recruit at his age and he was strong. Very strong. They were The Northern Ravagers and he was their new prize student. Three weeks after he joined, he was adopted by an undercover gang member and I became rage itself._

 _He told me it was for my own good. He never said my name around them, never made it apparent that we were related. I hated him, then I envied him, then I missed him. More than words could ever describe. But I was angry. So angry I ran away and went to find my own gang. But I was to young and I hadn't built up enough muscle. I wasn't impressive. So, I was cast aside and beat up. I was easy. I spent most nights in alleys behind run down restaurants, avoiding the cops left and right. I was under my alias, Celaena Sardothian. One night I got to close to the North and I saw him. He was a leader. People looked up to him. Then there was the Bane. Next to him always. I couldn't stay. So I went to look for trouble and then I again was in a back alley with nothing but the rats and a black eye. That's when Arobynn found me. That's when I became who I am today._

I must have fallen asleep at some point in the night but I wake up feeling heavier and even more exhausted than when I fell asleep. I didn't do any homework but I guess I don't have much sense it's only the fourth day of school. I wish I did. It would be something to take my mind off recent events. I turn over and look at my clock. 7:03. Cool. Great. I have two hours to pass. I could sleep but I don't think I would fall back asleep.

I open my closet and pick out a white shirt and black pants with a black blazer. I put my hair in a higher bun and start my makeup. Simple but powerful. A resigned Smokey eye with extra bitchiness. I put mascara on and grab my school bag. I check my clock to see that only thirty minutes have passed. I slip on my healed ankle boots and step out of my door. I turn to lock it when I hear doors open. The group of males walk around the corner. The transfers. All six of them, but thankfully no Aedion. Their voices slowly die out and their eyes fix on me.

The silver haired tattooed one was the only one not talking to begin with. I turn the key with an echoing click. I raise my eyes to each of theirs. I plaster a smirk on my face and my eyes sparkle. Where did they come from? I slip my keys in my pocket and notice they are watching me.

"See something you like," I ask, my voice deceivingly sweet.

"We don't go for snakes or fake bitches, thanks," The dark one at the front says. There are slight intakes of breaths behind him. Not all agree. Interesting. Fighting among the tight knit group?

The smile that spreads on my face is nothing shy of malicious.

"Well I don't do the brooding dark bad boy virgin. Got kicked out of your old school huh? Wow I'm shaking in my boots! Maybe I would take you more seriously if you didn't look like an accident," I say sweetly.

My heels click on the floor as I walk towards them. He towers over me, even in heels. I look up at his face and smile wide. His face reddens in anger and his fists clench by his sides.

"Going to hit me? Oh well I wouldn't do that here. See those cameras in the ceiling and in the light fixtures? No? Well I think you should learn your whereabouts before deciding to pick a fight. Now excuse me, I have actual things to do than pick fights with new boys." I knew that using boy would make him angry. He wasn't a boy at all really, the best word to describe him was male. I walk past and feel the glares burning my back. At the last moment, a leg juts out swifter than the eyes could see. I barley jumped but my toe caught the top of his shoe. My instincts kicked in and I flipped and landed smoothly.

I heard murmurs behind me but I kept walking, simply adjusting my bag and let the click of my heels be speak for me. Each click was a word. Don't. Fuck. With. Me.

 **Hey** **lovelies** **! sorry it took me so long to update! I was just enjoying summer vacation but I got some major motivation reading your reviews! you guys are the best and i am so happy you are enjoying the story! I got some more planning done today on how this** **story** **is going to go. It is pretty open if you have any ideas for me or just what you want to see more of! I love the reviews and also constructive** **criticism** **is always** **appreciated** **! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk down the hallway I wait for my breathing return to normal. Idiotic transfers! Who do they think they are? Calling me a fake bitch? Oh, they will get what's coming for them. At least it was an excuse to take my mind off Aedion.

The hallways of this school are always interesting. There are some open-air passages and some that are at the inside of the building with no widows. In the winter, the open-air hallways are brutally cold but most of the time they are my favorite. The Southern House are where my dormitories are located. Not many choose to be in this building because its right on the side of the cliff and they get a bit antsy. I like the wildness of it, it reminds me of my home. I wonder if the transfers were put there on purpose. To make them warier or just because there is more room in my dormitory.

As I round my last corner on my way to the entrance, I find Nehemiah walking in.

"Oh, Hello, I didn't expect to see you here," I say, a bit startled. Then I notice who is coming in behind her. Kaltain Rompier, or as I like to call her, the one person at this school who is even more annoying than Lysandra.

"Hello Aelin, we were just looking for the transfers," Kaltain tells me, with what might be the fakest smile I have ever seen. I glace at Nehemiah and try not to smirk. She looks back at me with what might be hatred in her eyes.

"Ah, Aelin, just the person I was actually looking for," Nehemiah says in Swahili.

"How are you liking the famous Kaltain Rompier?" I ask her, trying to hide my smile. She just snorts and casts a dirty glace at Kaltaine. Yah, me too Nehemiah.

"Oh, I just love her! So humble and kind! Probably my new best friend!" Nehemiah exclaims.

"Ehem, I know you are talking about me," Kaltaine says indignantly while crossing her arms. I smile prettily at her and say to Nehemiah, "Would you like to walk with me to the Cafeteria? I'm famished."

She nods once and walks over to me with defiance in her gait. She links our arms and tells Kaltaine in English, "Sorry, the transfers offer me little interest. Enjoy yourself." She gives what is mostly a flash of teeth and turns with me to walk out of the doors. I think I hear Kaltain screech but the loud slam of the doors drowns her out almost completely. I meet Nehemiah's glace and suddenly we are both laughing like nothing else matters in the world.

As Nehemiah and I make our way to the cafeteria, our conversation varies from school, to Kaltain, to the transfers, and then finally Aedion. I guess the whole School has heard.

"So, who is Aedion to you? You look almost identical," Nehemiah says tentatively, she never struck me as the type to be tentative. Maybe it was the look on my face.

"He is my cousin, but I honestly don't consider him family anymore," I say quietly. Shut it out. Not down that path again, not right now. I left it at that and Nehemiah didn't push it. We push open the doors to the cafeteria and conversations slowly pitter out. I roll my eyes, I could care less what they think of me. I walk over the cafeteria line and loo over our options this morning. Because it's the beginning of the year, the food always looks better. Eventually the caterers will get lazy and we won't have pancakes and fancy cereal as an option anymore.

Nehemiah follows behind me and doesn't ask any questions as I shovel fried potatoes, eggs, sausage and two pancakes with Nutella slathered on top onto my plate. I add a spoonful of fruit as an afterthought. Nehemiah has eggs and fruit and oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon.

We find an empty part of the long tables with benches lining the sides, and sit down. Conversation has gone back to normal but it's obvious everyone is glancing and edging around the obvious elephant in the room. I shove into my food and Nehemiah gives me a slightly sympathetic glace but she looks like she knows how I feel. I barely notice as Dorian plops down next to me giving me a cheerful morning smile.

"Good morning ladies! Nehemiah so nice to sit with you!" Dorian says much too cheerfully for this hour. Nehemiah just raises her eyebrows and goes back to observing the room around us, clearly not impressed. Dorian frowns a bit but doesn't say anything about it. I just grumble a hello.

"Oh Aelin! I had a talk with my mother about the whole situation of the dorm and she says she doesn't care if it makes no noise. I may have done some major persuading but the dog is a go," Dorian says quietly. My eggs spew out of my mouth as I try and hold back my scream.  
"Oh my gods Dorian thank you! Where is she? Can I have her this afternoon? She will need to be potty trained and she mustn't eat my shoes! Oh, and I want her with the other dogs in the daytime!"

Dorian just chuckles and says, "Well that's a lot of requests but I think it can happen." I try and compose myself but I let a huge smile onto my face and throw my arms around his neck. Nehemiah just watches with a confused look on her face. I quickly explain the situation to her in Swahili and her face breaks into a wide grin. Dorian perks up a nit at that, and tries to make some mild conversation as I go back to my breakfast. As I watch the cafeteria start to fill, I see the thirteen girl transfers enter. They all look like they just walked out of the best salon in the fucking world.

I catch the eyes of the leader and I see her smirk a bit. I smirk a bit and narrow my eyes, what will they be like? Maybe they are all awful man-eating witches, but who knows, i'm practically an assassin just without the killing. I look back at Nehemiah and find them both watching me.

"What? Did you ask me something?" I glace at both, they glace at each other and just grin. "What happened? Is there something on my face?" they just snicker and look at their food. I roll my eyes and scoop the last of my pancakes into my mouth. I start to stand to put away my dishes as the transfers from the hall walk in. Their eyes immediately find me. I give them a bored stare and continue walking to the dish drop off. Nehemiah and Dorian had followed.

Dorian looks worriedly over his shoulder at the group now advancing in the breakfast line.

"Aelin, may I ask how you have already managed to piss off the transfers when they haven't even been here a full day?" Dorian says under his breath as we exit the back doors towards the west hall.

"No Dorian, you may not ask me that question," I answer tersely. We walk briskly over the dewy grass as the sun starts to break over the west hall roof. This place really Is beautiful but I don't enjoy it enough.

"So, Nehemiah, what's your next class?"

"I have English and etiquette with the one and only Clarisse!" The statement itself is just dripping with sarcasm but the look on her face makes it even better. I laugh lightly and it lightens the weight on my shoulders a bit.

"I have physics so we go in the same direction for a little while. Dorian are you going that wat?"

"No, I have Model UN in south hall. I'll catch up with you ladies later at lunch. Main courtyard as usual?" I nod as he bows a little and jogs down the green.

Nehemiah and I start walking to our hall when I hear what sounds like my name. I turn my head over my shoulder but nobody is paying any attention to us. I shrug it off and turn back to walk with Nehemiah.

"If you need to talk about it, we can but it makes sense if you don't," Nehemiah says quietly. I just nod and loop my arm with hers, just needing another presence next to mine. I have never had a friend who was a girl. I hope to find out what it's like.

I enter my Physics classroom and see most of the students hadn't arrived yet. I placed my bag down next to my assigned seat. I look to the door and just then the blonde girl from the thirteen walks in. She spots the teacher and prowls over to him. There is no other way to describe how she walks, it's a prowl, it has meaning and purpose. I see the teacher point to a seat on a chart and she glances over at me. I raise my brows, I want to know who she is, even if she is a little sketchy. Though, you could say the same about me. My hair had ended up out of its bun and now hangs loosely at my shoulders.

She comes over to my table and places her bag next to the eat across form mine.

"So, I saw your little display earlier. Old boy toy?" She asks bluntly. I already like her. I snort and look her in the eyes, "A little worse than just a boy I used fuck." I look her over and see her clothes are almost as impeccable as her hair. Designer I would guess, but not flashy. She has taste I can respect. Her eyes have no makeup around them and they certainly don't need it.

"How are you here? Do all of the transfers that showed up yesterday know each other?" I ask her with equal bluntness. Its her turn to smirk and laugh.

"No I have no idea who those guys are, I just know my thirteen. That's all I really need to know."

I'm tempted to ask if she got kicked out or if she left but I honestly don't care to know. All I know is that they are here and I hope to befriend them at some point.

"Play any sports? Fight?" I ask her, actual curiosity coming into my voice. She smiles, but its more of baring of teeth.

"My thirteen and I make up one of the best rugby teems in the country. We go to nationals every year but this year is the world games and we plan to win them," she says confidently. Someone with such a tough outer shell, she talks about rugby differently, as well as the thirteen.

"How about you? How are you in such good shape?"

"I'm a mixed martial artist and kick boxer. I have a complicated occupation," I tell her vaguely. She smirks a bit and I reciprocate it.

"So, is this class as boring as it sounds?" She asks. I just nod and get out my notebook as the last bell rings. I already like this class a thousand times more.

 **** Hey guys! I am so sorry for not posting. Life gets in the way and shit but I have started school and can already tell its going to be stressful but I hope to do as well as I can! I loved all your reviews so keep sending them I really appreciate it! so I have also made a fun little schedule thing that just shows Aelin's classes and stuff so that's the chapter after this. Love you all so much and I will try and update ASAP! Also there is a hurricane here and its really cool lol.****


	5. Chapter 5

**A** darlan **P** rep

Ashryver-Galythynius, Aelin Grade: 11 Id: #0094926

Alpha

Lit & Eteq. - Prof Clarise RM405

History AP - Prof. Mort RM203

Gym spec, - Personal Train

Chinese 2 - Mrs. Long RM908

Beta

Physics - Co. Brullo RM192

Free Pr. - Prof, Emrys Lib. RM104

Pre-Calc. - Prof. Mullin RM506

Med. Art. - Prof. Elena RM912

Counselor- Mrs. Towers

Advisory- RM456 Dorm RM; 205 in Southern House


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5.**

I already hate this class a thousand times more than physics. I used to love my free period but now it is completely tainted because of the two new students. One light and one dark. One incredibly sarcastic and a pain in my ass. One incredibly quiet yet observant, still a douche though. I don't particularly care for either of them. At lease the one I got into an argument with this morning wasn't there.

This is what I hope to be a productive class but now with the extra students, I'm having a bad feeling. Assholes. The teacher starts to call roll and I take out my books. I pay extra attention to the names so I can learn the male's names. I call here when my name is called and I wait longer.

"Conall?" professor Emrys calls. I look over to match the face with the name. A darker voice calls 'Here' from the chair at the back of the class.

"Fenrys?" he calls again. A deeper but lighter voice calls from beside him. That's the golden sarcastic one. He looks over in my direction when he says here and winks. I sneer at him and turn back to my books. This class is in the library but it's a free period so we can go other places but only with the professor's permission. I usually stayed in the library.

The library was gorgeous and my second home at this god forsaken school. Whenever I needed some time alone, I wondered until I found an alcove. This place was huge, with tree stories with ladders to reach the very top shelves and a huge skylight at the top that let in fresh sunlight. Sometimes you would catch kids in here making out or some other interesting activities. Emrys didn't care except when they made too much noise. Then he would drag them out in whatever sate they were in and walk them around the school. I never got caught with Chaol, but that is over now.

Emrys finishes calling role and walks back to his desk checking some papers.

"For those who don't know, if you would like to leave the library ask me and I'll most likely write you a pass. Before class ends you must come back to the library to check in or you will not be able to leave again. Is that clear?"

The class murmurs an unenthusiastic 'yes' and then everybody is moving. Either to his desk or just another part of the library. I grab my bag and start to head up the stairs when I hear, "I was happy to finally see someone is this school with an actual backbone. Get into fights a lot princess?" Fenrys. I turn to face him and he is unnervingly close to me. I smile sweetly and look straight into his eyes.

"I don't think you want to know what I get into, but he had it coming if it's any consolation," I turn back and Fenrys just chuckles. Conall says nothing but I can feel his stare right between my shoulder blades. I don't trust them. I don't know how or why they are here but I do not trust them.

I make my way to my favorite alcove on the third floor by a small window tucked behind a shelf of older novels. No one usually looks here because the only novels here are of old history, propaganda, and some poetry mixed in. It's an unpopular section but I love it because I can think and look over the school grounds. I pull out my Physics homework and zone out a bit.

I don't know how much time has passed but when I look up I feel a change. I don't hear much of anything but that's normal in the library. This quiet was uneasy, almost fearful. I put my books in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I peer around the corner and my heart jumps into my throat. Just below my alcove, on the first floor, I can make out the headmaster walking straight for Emrys. I quietly place my bag back on the table, not wanting it to weigh me down. I drop into a crouch and skim the library for a place to eavesdrop. I was trained to be as quite as an owls wing, blending into the silky darkness of the afternoon shadows in the library, quietly moving from one end of the room to the next. I reach a cart of books just at the edge of the railing, a perfect vantage point.

The Headmaster was not a huge man, if fact, he was rather ordinary and that made him all the more terrifying. Just an ordinary man with ungodly amounts of power and money. It was written all over him, the clothes he wore, the way he held himself wealth dripping off him every step. His clothes were a combination of a black shirt and a red suit jacket that was almost black itself, like dark blood. All designed to fit him perfectly not a wrinkle on them, even as he prowled with thundering steps. He wasn't muscular and nor was he overweight, perfectly average. It was his face, his eyes, that made this man unsettling. I'd never once seen him laugh or smile with joy or even amusement, just cold hard, cruel emotion that was as unwavering as stone.

Emrys was tense as he rose from his desk in the main entrance of the library, never once taking his eyes off the predator that entered the room. It made my blood run cold and my heart rate rise.

"Hello Professor Emrys, I have some questions in regard to some of the recent transfers," the Headmaster said smoothly, his hands were tucked into his pockets and his body was the epitome of ease and comfort but his face was contorted and angry.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my main subject matter lies in the books around you sir," Emrys said with no fear in his voice. The Headmaster merely stared at him, as if waiting for him to reconsider his answer. Emrys just stared right into his onyx eyes. I watched in confusion and awe at how Emrys stood up to this man.

"Hmm, well I wonder if I could ask of another favor, a sort of history lesson. You are aware of the gangs that rule this part of the country? I'm sure they are in one of these many books you love so dearly?" an obvious threat to his job and the books that he quietly reads almost every hour, practically inhaling each story and small bit of information he can. Emrys went still as death but kept his head held high, posture perfectly straight back stiff.

"I have plenty of information, the only question is why, and which parts do you need," Emrys says carefully. The king only smiles as he says the words that flip my world upside-down,

"I need information on the Southside Spades and the Westside Wraiths. I need all the members in the last ten years."

The bell rings and suddenly im back in my own mind. My heart is thundering in my chest as I slowly creep back into my alcove and retrieve my book bag. _The Spades_ , how could he know, how could he even guess what gang Aedion is or was apart of. I don't intend to know, and Aedion is not my problem anymore after he so gracefully ditched his only remaining relative. No, not now will those emotions overrun my mind, not when in needed to get out of this dammed library as fast as possible. He left me so now I will not help him. But he knows what I am, he knows about the wraiths that Arobynn rules. _He knows he knows he knows_.

I try to keep my face neutral and my steps unhurried but as I see the Headmaster going through those great oak doors my heart again threatens to beat out of my chest. He pauses in the doorway and looks over his shoulder, not at Emrys, but at me. His Onyx eyes bore into mine and I swear he knows that I heard every bit of that small conversation. He gives me a snake's smile and then just turns and walks out the double doors.

I grab the strap of my bookbag trying to stop the shaking in my hands. I'm almost out of the library before I hear a quiet laugh.

"Aha, the princess is not so clean after all. Are you a Wraith or a Spade little girl? I'm not sure which one is worse," Fenrys taunts as he comes out of the shadows from the nearest bookshelf, Conall not far behind him. His smile is a wicked strike across his unfairly pretty face. I force myself to act calm and feign confusion.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Fenrys, though maybe you are as crazy as I suspect," I gave him a simpering smile, and start to turn away. What sounds like a growl comes from Conall.

"We know what you are," Conall says with brutal simplicity.

"Ah, so the shadow speaks! I thought you didn't have a tongue!" Fenrys face contorts but I'm already out of the door, simply giving them a little wave and a swing of my hips, not waiting around for the interrogation I knew was brewing. My mind in swirling with thoughts as I make my way through the hall, quickly finding a small hallway to get out of the madness which is the main hall.

The library is in the main building, also including the cafeteria and office areas for counselors and paperwork. Outside of that is the main courtyard that most students congregate too whenever they have some free time. The grounds are covered in big oak trees and maple trees that turn colors in the fall. There are two other smaller courtyards as well, nestled between history and math building and the other on the other side between the language building and history building. The grounds were impeccable, and the lawns always tended, and buses always trimmed.

The buildings were made up of old reddish brick with stone accents and each was two stories high with great gabled roofs that in some places had grown a layer of moss. It was not a religious school, but one based on exact knowledge and facts. The Western dorms were almost immediately behind the math and science hall. Most of the kids in that dorm were ones who wanted to be at school and enjoyed the liveliness of campus. The Northern dorm was nestled a little further into the foothills behind the main building, it was peaceful and sunny, not as close as the Western but closer than the southern dorm. The Southern dorm was where I was, on the side of a jagged cliff looking down into a valley with a river raging through the center. Woods continued as far as you could see after the river only broken by a few small houses or farms dotting the horizon. One of those was Arobynn's estate where I trained every other day and went for holiday. Of course, no one knew that was where I spent my winter and summer break, but they learned to not ask questions.

My dorm was secluded, and trees were dense so all you could see of the campus was the mossy roof of the arts building. About a five-minute walk behind the arts building and to the left was the playing fields and courts for various sports and tournaments we hosted. We had plenty of wooden bleachers decorated in our school colors, red and gold. Our mascot being the Wyvern and we were a strong athletic force that usually went to state and then nationals, but we had never won nationally. Yet.

I hoped to play a sport this year because I had never had the time to join but this year might be the year I play and show them how to really win. As I walked out of one of the may small exits of the main building, I spotted Nehemiah and went towards her. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a little wave as if to say "hurry im bored". I went over to her and plopped down next to her on the soft grass. I let out a loud sigh and looked over at what she was doing.

"I'm practicing weaving a rug," Nehemiah explains simply as she furiously tugged at the fine strings in a small loom. There were already knots on every thread, but she simply went on, ignoring the bumps in each row of woven thread. I pressed my lips together to supress my smile. I still felt uneasy, but Nehemiah's presence was a welcome comfort. I opened my bag and brought out an apple and a pocket knife and started to cut off chunks.

"you know you could just bite into it, your teeth are made for just that," a boys voice sounds behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Chaol and Dorian sauntering over to our little circle.

"But its so much fun to use a knife, the danger is just to irresistible!" I exaggerate my voice and wave my knife in front of me. Chaol simply snorts and Dorian chuckles sitting next to me, balancing his tray of school lunch on his knee. I crinkle my nose at the smell wafting form whatever shit is on his plate and turn away.

"It really isn't that bad, it's actually gotten better after the last time you had it. I made them change the recipe after you just about vomited all over the kitchen staff," Dorian remarks, digging in with his plastic fork.

"Lucky for them I saved the vomiting for my toilet that night for three hours. If I never it school lunches again it would be too soon." Dorian just shakes his head and goes back to eating whatever processed meat and veggie mixture is on his plate. Chaol is watching with a small smirk of his face as he watches Nehemiah butcher her weaving.

Her head snaps up and glares at him but Chaol has suddenly found his food very interesting. She just huffs a breath and chucks the carving back into her bag. She brings out her own food that looks like some spiced rice or something. Much more interesting than my apple and cheese which was all I could pack this morning. I usually got my food from the supermarket down the street that we were permitted to go to because we were juniors. Arobynn also has a large kitchen that I often raid.

We eat our lunch in east silence, conversation only happening when necessary or some sarcastic remarks. I was peaceful and gave me time to think over what had happened. I was lost in thought when Nehemiah snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"What's wrong with you, you are much more quiet than usual," Nehemiah says in Swahili. I just shrug my shoulders and continue fiddling with the grass by my legs. She is still staring at me when she gets up and pulls me with her, telling me to grab my things we were going.

"We are going to the restroom, there are only five minutes of lunch anyway," with that Nehemiah practically drags me away from the boys. I find my stride beside her and we walk silently through the grounds going to what I assume to be another quieter courtyard.

She stops at the end on the math building and turn to face me, her face expectant and waiting for answers that I can't give her.

I sigh and shake my head, "It's those stupid transfers, two were in my study hall and I do not trust them one bit." Not a total lie but also not the truth. She just keeps looking at me waiting for more, not totally believing the story. "We know nothing about them or where they came from and they are only rude snobby rich kids who have nothing better to do than be dickheads." I splay my arms out to the side to exaggerate my point. Nehemiah lets out a sigh and drops her arms, shaking her head she says, "It's that blonde one, they call him Aedion. I know you know him but if you don't want to talk about it then I will be here when you do."

I smile sheepishly at her and link her arm in my own, thankful for the friend that I have made.

"Thank you. Im surprised you decided to stay friends with me, judging how we have only known each other a couple weeks and I have already started drama." Nehemiah lets out a crow of laughter and smiles as the bell rings and we walk to our class.

 ****WOWOW its been so long since I have written anything for fun, and im am so very sorry to leave this story hanging like that. I have a lot planned for this and I hope you enjoy this longish chapter I wrote. Thank you for all the reviews they motivate me to write even when I have sooooo much work to do. Thank you love you hope you enjoy!****


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! Wow it has been so long and i apologize greatly. I have been absolutely swamped with homework and college prep that it's crazy to even think about writing anything for fun. Ever. Anyway. KINGDOM OF ASH! I was waiting for this finale to figure out where to go with this fic and i have a good idea of the plot and its super long and crazy and i most likely will not be able to totally finish it but i hope to try! I know most of the people who were interested in this fic are probably long gone or just not into my writing anymore. My writing has improved A LOT since the last time i wrote a chapter so i hope this next one will be good and not disappointing! I have read the reviews and am so grateful to see criticism that helps me grow as a writer. ANYWAY, i have a chapter coming up and am on a break right now so i hope to get it out in time! Maybe even two but that is about all i can tentatively promise at this time. Thank you guys for even reading this and loving it and just being the coolest!


End file.
